<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reincarnate | Fire Emblem Three Houses Story (with a lot changed OuO) by LittleGhostlyRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785145">Reincarnate | Fire Emblem Three Houses Story (with a lot changed OuO)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGhostlyRose/pseuds/LittleGhostlyRose'>LittleGhostlyRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Claude's Grandfather is Duke Riegan in case you don't know that for some reason (no offense oof), M!Byleth and F!Byleth are twins, M!Byleth is named Byle - Freeform, This story is just a idea I came up with in the shower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGhostlyRose/pseuds/LittleGhostlyRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After living her life as the guardian of 4 other siblings in the modern world, Lucinda dies a horrific death at the hands of one of her parent's enemies.  Afterward, she is reincarnated into the world of FE3H and lives her life unaware of what took place in her previous life. But, after 3 students whom she met long ago arrive at Garreg Mach, her memories begin to resurface as life at Garreg Mach changes ever slowly, and as time flows, she seeks the glow which is her memories...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>To Be Decided</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reincarnate | Fire Emblem Three Houses Story (with a lot changed OuO)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I thought of this in the shower. So yeah.<br/>Since this book is mostly in Lucinda's perspective, here's some stuff that needs to be said:<br/>Lucinda had black hair and blue eyes along with light skin in her old world, in this new world she has green hair like Rhea's and blue eyes; her skin tone is pretty much the same.<br/>Her birthdate was August 24th/Day 24 of The Verdant Rain Moon, 2004 in her old world, her birthdate is now February 17th/Day 17 of The Pegasus Moon, Imperial Year 1161.<br/>Just saying, she's only 1 year older than the rest of the house leaders (besides  Yuri, since he's 2 years older than her.)<br/>And in this universe, Sitri didn't die giving birth, so yeah (she just barely made it out of the birth of the Byleth twins, along with the birth of Lucinda. The Byleth twins are 3 years older than Lucinda.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Tears. Hot, see through tears. Every last one that fell from their eyes pierced through my heart. It hurts so much. It hurts to see them cry. All 5 of them are my everything, and when they cry, it feels like I've failed. That I've failed in every last thing I've done since mother and father died. That I've failed in raising them best I could. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Please...don't die, Lucinda...!" The eldest of the five, Marie, said. Despite being only age 15, she always acted mature for her age. I'm sure she'll be able to take my place when this world takes me. Her tears have always hurt the most since she shows the least amount of emotion out of all of them. So when she cries, it truly means something is up. And it hurts to know her tears are for me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Without you, we aren't...aren't...us anymore...!" Dmitri, the second eldest at age 14, said hoarsely, shaking as he attempted to hold in his tears. The boy always looked up to me and Marie, and in fact, was very interested in sports, probably because Marie was, to be honest. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"..." Zachary, the middle child since he was a few minutes older than his twin sister, and also the quietest child, didn't say anything, but his faster-falling tears than the rest of his siblings showed he was more affected than all of them. He never took a loss well, not ever. Although, because he's only 13, that can be somewhat expected, I guess.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"May you find peace, my sister..." Luna said, being the only one to not be asking me to stay. She's a very interesting one, being the twin sister of Zachary. She and him show quite the similarities, quiet and reserved, but the difference was that Luna always allowed things to roll off her. She believed things happened for a reason and usually moved on the quickest from tragedy, whilst Zachary held onto the things and took the longest to move on.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Isabella...please take care of them...in my place...and keep my promise to my mother for me, o...ok?" I said to my cousin, who tried her best to hide her tears.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Those damned criminals...they will pay-"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Isabella, please...don't search for revenge for me, ok? So, please..."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Move on from my death, and live out your lives I so desperately...tried...to help...continue..." Right before everything faded to black as I succumbed to my wounds on that pavement within the alley in which I was attacked, I mumbled an "I love you." as I soon allowed death's embrace to take me away.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em> <strong>"My my, look whom we have here!" A girl yelled out, a smile I had not yet seen forming on her lips. My eyes snapped open, and soon laid sight upon a girl with messy, dark green hair, and an outfit I could only say didn't look like something anyone would wear in public. "Who...are you?" </strong></em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> "Hm? Oh, that does not matter. Well, maybe it does to you, but you won't remember anyway, so why does it matter?" The girl let out a hmph at my skeptical eyes, before sighing and then rolling her eyes. "Fine, fine. My name is Sothis, but I am also called "The Beginning", which, may I say, is quite fitting at the moment. After all, you are about to experience a new beginning. Albeit a familiar, yet unfamiliar one. Now, young one who bears the crest of our beloved, drift through the flow of time and find answers to the questions you shall ask. Allow the flames to embrace you as your body turns from big to small, and as the ones you meet shall bring but more mystery, allow I, Sothis, to bring you a new beginning. And do not fret, because we shall meet again." Before I could even ask what this 'Sothis' meant by her words which sounded like a riddle, a white light soon surrounded me, and before I could even grasp what was happening, everything faded to black again. </strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>"In time's flow, see the glow of flames ever burning bright... on the swift, rivers drift, broken memories alight..." Auntie Rhea, as I affectionately called her despite her not really being my aunt, sang as she attempted to sing me to sleep in my mother's stead. "I'm still not sleepy, Auntie Rhea..." I said before yawning, clutching to Auntie Rhea's stomach as I laid my head on her chest. "Is that so, Lucinda? Hm...how about another story?" My eyes lit up as a smile grew on my face. "Please tell me another story about the Heroes War! This time about Saint Seiros! Pretty please?" Auntie Rhea laughed softly, before looking up as she thought of a story.</p>
<p>"Quite excited I see? Well, as my heir to the position of archbishop, I guess it is only right for you to know more about the founder of the Church of Seiros, is it not? Well, how about this story, this time about Saint Seiros's time before the War of Heroes?" "Oh, I haven't heard anything about that! Please tell me!"</p>
<p>"Well, before the War of Heroes, Saint Seiros lived in a place called Nabatea, along with many others as well as the goddess herself. She, along with everyone else who lived there, was considered as children of the goddess. The goddess also treated them as such. However, right before the War of Heroes, Nemesis appeared, and... well, the rest is far to...not for little children. But all I can say is that some of the people there, such as Saint Cichol, Saint Cethlean, Saint Indech, and Saint Macuil aided Saint Seiros in the War of Heroes."</p>
<p>"Wait, the rest of the Saints came from this Nabatea?" Auntie Rhea nodded in response to my curiosity.</p>
<p>"That's so cool! Hey, just asking, where was this 'Nabatea', Auntie?" Rhea thought for a moment before replying with "Well, have you ever heard of Zanado, the Red Canyon?" I nodded. "That used to be part of Nabatea." My eyes sparkled in wonder, before yawning again. "Now, I think it's time for you to go to bed, Lucinda." I pouted slightly, before yawning again. "Come along, let's tuck you in." I climbed onto my bed after getting off Auntie Rhea's lap, and soon was tucked in by Auntie, and as I soon drifted to sleep, I felt Auntie Rhea kiss my forehead, mumbling an "I love you." before leaving the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Morning came quicker then I would have liked, the sun's light peeking through my white curtains. "Hmn...no...go away Mr.sun..." I mumbled, turning away from the sunlight as it continued getting brighter. I soon heard my door being opened, and I opened one eye to find it was my mother. She always looked so lovely to me, and she actually looked a lot like Auntie Rhea, having green hair, despite it being darker, and had greenish-blue eyes.</p>
<p>"Lucinda, it's time to get up. You have white magic training today."</p>
<p>"But I'm still sleepy, mommy..." I mumbled in response, covering my head with my blanket.</p>
<p>"I know, but this is very important. You're going to become the archbishop one day, after all."</p>
<p>"I know, I know..."</p>
<p>"Oh! I forgot to mention, but today the heirs to each of the three countries are coming today!" I looked at my mother in confusion, which made her realize I didn't understand.</p>
<p>"Well, you know how you're to become the next archbishop of the Church of Seiros?" I nodded. "The children coming to the monastery today are all to become the next rulers of the three countries here in Fodlan!" My mouth became the shape of an 'o' for a moment before I began to get up off my bed.</p>
<p>"Come on now! Let's get you all ready! Oh, you are going to look just adorable in the dress I picked out for you!" My mother squealed a bit, before composing herself as she grabbed my hand and led me to the dressing room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She indeed looks wonderful, Sitri." Auntie Rhea said, smiling.</p>
<p>"Good call, my love." My father, whom my mother calls Jeralt, said, kissing the top of her head.</p>
<p>"What do you think, Lucinda?"</p>
<p>"I love it! thank you, mommy!" My mother almost upped and began to cry, before soon hugging me. "Your growing up so fast! But you'll always be my baby girl." My mother said, smiling brightly. "Well, let's hurry downstairs. The Princess, Prince, and next sovereign duke should be here soon, correct, Rhea?" Auntie Rhea nodded in response and began leading us downstairs.</p>
<p>"Byleth! Byle!" I yelled out to my older siblings, who turned around to see me running towards them, and soon enveloped them both in a hug. They both hugged back, but of course, still had a blank expression on both their faces.</p>
<p>"You better know one day I'm going to wipe  that expression off your face!" I declared, smiling in determination, as the twins looked at each other and then back at me, then shrugged. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"All right everyone, compose yourselves."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Edelgard, Dimitri, and Claude have arrived."</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To explain, the reason Lucinda is going to become the archbishop is that, in this universe, Rhea has given up trying to revive her mother after Sitri turned out to not house Sothis's consciousness. Thus, she plans to hand off the title to Lucinda and plans to return to Zanado after Lucinda becomes archbishop. Rhea plans to 'crown' Lucinda as archbishop once Lucinda becomes 25 (because she doesn't want to hand the title off to Lucinda when she's still a child)<br/>Rhea asked Sitri and Jeralt if she should have Byleth (female) become archbishop when the twins were around 3 years old, but Sitri and Jeralt refused, saying they don't wish to separate the twins. Thus when Lucinda was born, she immediately became heir the title of archbishop.<br/>And to be clear, yes the Byleth twins both have the Crest of Flames, but nobody knows that except Rhea, Sitri and Jeralt. When asked what crest they have, they say they have the Minor Crest of Seiros (because they don't want to risk someone not believing them and using a device to see what crest they have. They lie about the twin's crests because they don't want to put them at risk, because if Those Who Slither In The Dark found out, who knows what would happen.)<br/>And one more thing:  yes, Byle (male Byleth) is slightly older than Byleth (female Byleth)<br/>Lucinda is the only one of the three children to ACTUALLY have the Minor Crest of Seiros (which is convenient to Rhea because that means Lucinda can properly use the Sword of Seiros and the Seiros Shield.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>